subtlety or the lack thereof
by BlueEyes444
Summary: /In which Albus and Scorpius have something to tell Lily and she likes watching them squirm.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"So what's going on?" I ask though I think I already know. Albus adjusts his glasses. I eye him suspiciously. Scorpius clears his throat and I turn my attention at him, studying him with a critical eye. He's finding his food awfully interesting. Both him and my brother are acting really weird, (more so than usual).

I sigh, eat a bite of my own food. "Okay, this is weird. What the hell's going on with you two? Why did you invite me?" I wave my fork at my food. "Not that I don't appreciate it, mind you. I love hanging with you two tossers and I love free food but I was looking for a Kappa with Lysander when you rang me up."

At this, Scorpius glances up and smirks. "Looking for a Kappa with Lysander huh?" He raises his eyebrows suggestively as he takes a sip of his wine. "Is that all you were doing?"

I flush. "Shut up," I say, flinging a piece of food at him. It lands on his tie and Albus and I both laugh, causing a woman a few tables away from us to glare at me. I hide a smile, smooth my dress.

Scorpius laughs, dabs at his tie with a napkin. Albus stares at him, lips twitching up in a fond smile before he reaches over and helps Scorpius clean it off. I roll my eyes. Disgustingly sweet, these two are. And so obvious. I guess I was right about the dinner invite. About time.

I try to keep smugness out of my voice. "Seriously guys, what's going on? Why did you ask me here? What's with all this mystery?"

Albus and Scorpius share a look and I hide another smile behind my glass of wine as I take a drink. Oh, this is going to be good.

Albus clears his throat, looks back at me, twists his hands together nervously. I think I might see some sweat on his brow. Oh, yes, this is going to be good, no doubt about it.

"I...we...I" he trails off, looks at Scorpius, looks back at me. "We?" Scorpius nods. "We."

"We?" I ask back and it's taking all my self-control not to burst into a strong case of giggles.

Albus clears his throat again, flushes, motions at Scorpius. "Yes, um... we have something to tell you."

I raise an eyebrow. "Yeah?" I bite my lip to stop from grinning. "What's up?"

"So," Scorpius says and he plays with his food for a moment, stares at his plate. "We wanted to tell you that we're,you know, involved."

"Involved with what?" I'm enjoying myself, I admit. There's something pleasant about watching them squirm.

Scorpius coughs loudly. Albus looks pained. I take another sip of my wine and try really hard not to laugh but fail. I choke and Albus looks at me with concern. Scorpius plays with his food again.

I wave away from my older brother's concern and stare intently at them. "Go on," I say. "Tell me what you guys are involved with."

Scorpius sighs, puts his fork down, sits up straighter., a determined look on his face. "With each other. We're involved with each other." Albus is looking a little green.

I debate a moment then decide to give up the charade. I can't resist any longer. "That wasn't so hard," I say brightly as I reach across the table and pick up a piece of food from Scorpius's plate. I take a bite of it. Not bad.

Scorpius raises his eyebrows. "You already knew," he accuses. I roll my eyes.

"Duh," I say. "Everyone knows." I shrugged. "Honestly I'm not that surprised. You've been into each for like four years now."

Albus flushes as he takes a hurried gulp of his wine. "Has it been that obvious?"

"Everyone knows?" Scorpius says, eyes wide.

"Yep," I say to Albus before turning to Scorpius, lips curling up into a smug smile. "And everyone knows."

Scorpius shakes his head. "Why hasn't James killed me yet?"

"He'll get you when you least expect," I say with a pleasant smile. Scorpius looks nervous. I'm enjoying this way too much. "Anyway, you're having safe sex right?"

Albus chokes and quickly takes a sip of his wine. I giggle.

"I am so not having this conversation with you, " Albus says and Scorpius nods vigorously. I shrug.

"Fine, whatever," I say with a pout. "I'm just concerned, that's all." I steal another piece of food off Scorpius's plate. "So, how long have you two been dating?"

"Six months," Scorpius says, wrapping a hand around one of my brother's. I gag into my wine. How disgustingly cute.

"Of course," I say.

"What do you mean?" Albus asks and I roll my eyes.

"Six months ago was your twenty-first," I explain patiently. "Every time you and Scorpius looked at each other, you had bedroom eyes. I knew it was only a matter of time after that."

Albus flushes again and Scorpius groans. "Damn," he says. "Subtlety isn't our strong point is it?"

"No, not really," I say with a grin.

"So, you're okay with this?" Albus asks slowly. "I don't want this to change things between us three."

I take the last bite of my food before waving my fork. "No, it's cool. I'm happy for you two, really." I offer them a genuine smile. "I think you two are good for one another, I really do."

Albus reaches over, places his hand briefly on my own. "Thanks Lily. Your support means a lot."

I nod at him, offer him a small smile before turning to Scorpius. "But," I say. "If you hurt him in anyway, I will make your life a living hell, yeah?" I squint my eyes at him. "You really shouldn't be scared of James. He has nothing on me."

Albus stomps on my foot and shoots me an annoyed look. I kick him in the ankle and ignore him.

Scorpius's gray eyes wide. "Yeah. I'll keep that in mind."

"Good," I say with a sweet smile. I highly doubt he'll ever hurt Albus but you know, I'm his little sister. Looking out for him is part of the job. "So, what are we having for desert? I hope it's something with chocolate."


End file.
